I Did It All for the Cookie
by lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: All Cas wants is to make some cookies for the Christmas party, but Dean would much rather eat them now...


I got this story from this prompt off tumblr:

Imagine your OTP baking cookies together for the holidays and Person A yelling at Person B when they eat a whole handful of the finished product just to "make sure they're edible".

And here's the short little diddy that came from it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Damn, Cas. How many cookies are you going to make?" Dean Winchester asked as he walked in the kitchen to find his boyfriend pulling out _another_ batch of cookies. He looked at the counter and counted five cooling racks, each holding twelve cookies.

"I want to make sure we have enough."

"Babe, my family isn't _that_ big."

"Well, if they eat like you, then I'm going to need to make a few more batches," Cas said as he turned to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas as he walked up to him, dropping a kiss on his lips before walking over to look at the different kinds of cookies he'd made.

"Don't even think about it, Winchester," Cas told Dean before turning back to fan the cookies on the cookie sheet.

"Too late," he said.

"Dean, I'm serious. Those cookies are for the party tonight."

"What's it going to hurt if you're missing a few cookies, Cas?"

Cas turned and looked over his shoulder to find Dean looking at him. "It's going to hurt me. It's going to hurt my soul, Dean. Is that what you want?"

Dean slowly shook his head. "Fine," he said dejectedly. "I won't touch your damn cookies."

"Thank you. Now get out of my kitchen," he commanded Dean as he started removing the cookies.

Dean smirked and walked up behind Cas, pulling Cas back against him as he kissed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go get ready," he said, before smacking his ass and walking out.

"Whatever gets you away from my cookies," Cas said.

"You'll be singing a different tune later," Dean hollered back from the hallway making Cas chuckle softly.

After another batch of cookies, Cas was finally finished and went to get ready for the party as his cookies cooled. In the commotion of showering and finding something to wear, Cas lost track of Dean. He was pulling on a shirt when he realized that Dean wasn't in the bedroom with him or in the bathroom where he'd just walked out of. Cas knew that meant one thing and one thing only: Dean was eating his cookies.

"I swear to God, Dean Winchester. If you are – " Cas stopped himself mid-threat. Dean had two cookies in his hand and was frozen eating another one. Dean looked like a kid that had been caught doing exactly what he was doing.

Dean finished his bite, shoving the cookie to one side of his mouth as he talked around it. "I had to make sure they were edible."

"You've had my cookies before. Why would you think otherwise?"

"All those other times could've been flukes," Dean answered before eating the rest of the cookie.

"Put the other ones down."

"But I've already touched them."

"Put them down."

"But – "

"If you don't put those goddamn cookies down, you won't be enjoying _any_ cookies for a week," Cas said pointedly.

Dean quickly put the cookies back on the rack. "That seems a bit harsh, Cas."

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures," Cas said, as he walked over to Dean and grabbed his hand. "You have to stay where I can see you," he told Dean as he pulled him back towards the bedroom.

"Cas, if you wanted to fool around before the party all you had to do was say so," Dean said, grabbing Cas and spinning him around to face him, walking him backwards to the bedroom. His lips were on Cas' neck before they could even make it into the room.

"We're going to be late, Dean," Cas said, objecting to the idea, but not putting up much of a fight.

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "It's either you or the cookies. Take your pick."

Cas sighed, agitated. He'd worked really hard on those cookies all afternoon, but he didn't want to be late for the party. Cas pulled his shirt off. "You've got twenty minutes, Winchester."

"Prepare for the best twenty minutes of your life, Cas," Dean said before pushing Cas onto the bed.

* * *

If you'd like to leave a review, feel free. If not, thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
